


Связь

by eska07



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07
Summary: Эдди не слышит Венома.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено, авторские хэдканоны.

Первое, что осознает Эдди, выбравшись из воды, что в раскалывающейся голове пугающе тихо. Второе — его тошнит, а тело болит так, что даже лежать на спине тяжело. Эдди перекатывается на бок, сотрясаясь в сухих рвотных позывах. Бетон под щекой холодный и мокрый. Ноет каждая мышца, которую он еще чувствует. Будто по нему грузовик проехался, что, наверное, не так далеко от истины. И тихо. Внутри черепа словно бухает десяток колоколов, но за белым шумом — ничего. Никого.  
  
— В-веном, — слабо зовет Эдди.  
  
Звать вслух — привычка, уже становящаяся ненужной, но от заложенного в подкорке избавиться трудно. И он зовет, не замечая, когда рядом появляется Энни. Энни что-то говорит, осторожно ощупывая его. Слова доходят медленно и неясно, будто через толщу воды. Эдди едва не падает сам и тянет за собой Энни, когда она пытается поставить его на ноги. Он различает «помощь» и «больница», но качает головой, жмурится от того, как движение отдается вспышкой острой боли в затылке.  
  
Домой. Не в больницу. Домой, пожалуйста.  
  
Яркие огни ночных улиц режут глаза, Эдди видит пламя взрыва. Огонь затапливает, черная кожа сжимается, рассыпаясь. Больно, больно, как же больно. Воспоминание. Он зовет еще и еще — вслух и мысленно, но слышит только то, что снаружи. Внутри — пусто.  
  
Энни боится уходить и остается с ним почти до рассвета, пока сама не начинает засыпать сидя, то и дело говоря, что выглядит он крайне дерьмово и ему срочно нужно в госпиталь. Эдди понимает, что она права, даже соглашается, мол да, надо, но пойти он просто не может. Эдди думает, что у него сотрясение, что он может упасть, ударившись виском об угол стола и тогда-то точно по-идиотски помрет, но…  
  
— А почему он не лечит тебя?  
  
— Я его не чувствую, Энн. Я звал, но… Ничего.  
  
— Ох, Эдди, мне так жаль.  
  
— Они же боятся огня, — Эдди злится, — самоуверенный паразит.  
  
Энни действительно переживает за его физическое состояние и ей действительно жаль, Энн не из тех, кто будет говорить такое ради галочки, но даже ее славный Дэн — врач по призванию до мозга костей — не сможет вылечить ощущение, будто из тебя вырвали кусок. Не тела, но чего-то более важного, нужного. Чего-то большего, чем Эдди Брок.  
  
Энни уходит, когда его перестает мутить от каждого движения. Обещает зайти и просит звонить, если станет хуже. Эдди обещает, что будет звонить и падает на диван, едва за ней закрывается дверь, почти сразу погружаясь в сон без сновидений.

***

  
  
Эдди просыпается, когда серый диск луны уже висит высоко в небе, рывком вскакивая с дивана и слышит тихое и слабое, но отчетливое. Изнутри.  
  
 _— Эдди._  
  
Эдди слышит, но главное — чувствует. Его. В коже, в мышцах, в костях. И голод, голод. Еще слабые.  
  
 _— Должны поесть, Эдди._  
  
— Да-да, — Эдди кивает, — сейчас, потерпи немного, мы сейчас…  
  
В холодильнике пара пакетов замороженных овощей, полдюжины яиц. Эдди неловко давит одно дрожащими пальцами, бледно-желтый желток плюхается на пол, пачкая ноги. Остальные яйца исчезают в клыкастой пасти, выросшей из его шеи.  
  
Не то, не то. Мало. Нужно еще.  
  
Эдди хватает кошелек и сбегает на улицу через две ступеньки. Тело уже не болит, и Эдди улыбаясь, поглаживает голову Венома. Сама заботливость. Отлично он, наверное, сейчас выглядит — грязный, в драной одежде, с огромной черной башкой, торчащей из него, словно чудовищный сиамский близнец. И сияющий как новенький четвертак. Он уже давно не был так счастлив, даже обслюнявленная по локоть рука его радовала.  
  
До магазина идти пять минут. Бегом — три.  
  
Продавец — щуплый парнишка лет тридцати с темно-лиловыми кругами под глазами, едва сдерживает чудовищный зевок и пробивает товар, не вынимая наушников. В круглосуточных магазинах есть свои плюсы. Например, усталого кассира в конце смены совершенного не интересует, зачем кому-то могло понадобится почти десять фунтов сырого мяса посреди ночи. Оставленную сдачу он так же не глядя сметает в кассу, бурча что-то среднее между «спасибо, сэр» и «вали уже отсюда». Не у всех сегодня такая хорошая ночь, как у Эдди.  
  
Вываливая мясо на стол, Эдди борется с подкатывающей от запаха тошнотой и диким желанием сожрать все вместе с пакетами. Обескровленная и стерильная говядина не Бог весть что, но…  
  
 _— Ничего, сейчас этого хватит. Мы поохотимся позже._  
  
Мясо холодное, жесткое и воняет магазинным холодильником. От вкуса его мутит, но Эдди заставляет себя прожевать и проглотить кусок. Слабые человеческие зубы с трудом разрывают жилы и мелкие хрящи, челюсть ноет. Эдди облизывает липкие губы, дыша медленно и мелко, стараясь удержать в себе съеденное.  
  
— Знаешь, давай-ка ты дальше сам.  
  
 _— Давно пора._

***

  
  
Эдди оттирает со стола засохший мясной сок и думает, что есть в этом что-то несправедливое. Жрали оба, а убирать ему. Подавив в себе внезапный порыв слизнуть остатки сока — Веном, прекрати, это мерзко — Эдди заваливается на диван, вытягивает ноги и закрывает глаза. Выдох. За спиной сверкают огни полицейской машины, косо отражаясь на стене через грязное стекло, где-то вдалеке играет музыка. Город живет, и под его убаюкивающий шум Эдди понимает, что только сейчас, когда по его руке скользит гладкое щупальце, он снова чувствует себя целым. Живым. Кем-то большим, чем журналист Эдди Брок.  
  
— Не делай так больше, окей?  
  
 _— Нас не так-то просто убить._  
  
Эдди открывает глаза. Черная зубастая голова на длинной шее торчит из его груди, покачиваясь. Длинные тонкие клыки и текучая подвижная кожа поблескивают в темноте.  
  
— Всех можно убить, даже симбиота. Не суйся больше в пекло. В буквальном смысле.  
  
 _— Ты бы погиб. Я защищал тебя, всегда буду защищать._  
  
— А если бы погиб ты?  
  
Эдди замолкает. А если бы Веном действительно погиб, что тогда? От нахлынувших мыслей внутри все будто скручивается в тугой узел. Нет, об этом он даже думать не хочет.  
  
 _— Ты сильно переживал обо мне. Я не ожидал._  
  
— Рыться в чужих мыслях отстой, чувак, — Эдди пожимает плечами, — хотя это, наверное, у нас будет непроизвольно получаться. И конечно я переживал и был расстроен.  
  
«Расстроен» — слишком мягкое слово для описания того состояния, в котором Эдди провел… несколько часов? Черт, а ведь действительно, всего лишь несколько часов он не чувствовал в себе Венома. Эдди даже не думал, что так привязаться к кому-то вообще возможно. Конечно, он любит Энни, но это… Это совсем другое. Идущее изнутри, самое себя.  
  
Эдди знает, что Веном слышит его мысли. Пускай. Он не может, да и не хочет это скрывать. Утаивать что-то от близкого человека — плохо, а они делят на двоих одно тело. Ближе уже невозможно.  
  
 _— Я ценю это, Эдди_ , — щупальце обвивает его запястье, скручиваясь на конце в смешное колечко,  _— люди обычно так говорят? Могу показать, как выражает благодарность мой вид._  
  
— Э-э, не, не надо, я тебя и так понял. Рад, что ты вернулся, здоровяк.  
  
Черная кожа — или чем бы там оно ни было, — на ощупь гладкая, как змеиная шкура. Эдди лениво перекатывает меж пальцев щупальце, ощущая полное умиротворение и счастье. Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
 _— Эдди._  
  
— М-м?  
  
—  _Насчет охоты…_ — длинный толстый язык скользит меж клыков ощеренной пасти, словно в предвкушении.  
  
— Мы не пойдем жрать людей!  
  
 _— Кошки и крысы нам тоже сгодятся._  
  
— Боже, нет.  
  
 _— Кстати, Эдди, мне показалось или ты назвал меня паразитом?_  
  
— Да как я мог?


End file.
